Bowser Memory ML
Bowser Memory ML is a boss in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, encountered in the Memory Banks of Bowser's Body. It's an embodiment of Bowser's memories of Mario and Luigi, appearing as digital, pixelated copies of the brothers, Bowser Memory M and Bowser Memory L, respectively. Their attacks and behavior reflect those of their counterparts and are references to the original Super Mario Bros. Bowser Memory ML appears when Mario, Luigi, and Starlow visit the Memory Banks in order to recover the combination to the safe containing a Star Cure, after Bowser finds out he has forgotten it. It perceives the foreign trio as viruses and therefore threats to the Memory Banks, and promptly attacks the brothers. After the fight, Bowser Memory ML takes on a new form, Bowser Memory P, that looks like a pixelated copy of Princess Peach. It says that it has switched to a temporary observation protocol, which has taken the form of Peach. Bowser Memory M Bowser Memory M has two attacks: Super Mushroom and Star. When using the Super Mushroom, Bowser Memory M will grow and strike a series of red or green Brick Blocks above him. When the block is struck, the resulting debris will fall on the bro the color it pertains to. The debris can be defended against by using the brothers' Hammers. If hit, it may make a brother Dizzy. Bowser Memory M will then shrink back to normal after being bitten by a Koopa Troopa Memory. To avoid this attack, memorize the pattern of bricks bottom to top, and swing hammers in that order. The player can also avoid it by checking the way Bowser Memory M jumps. If it is a regular jump, the debris will hit Mario, and spin jumps fling bricks at Luigi. When using the Star, Bowser Memory M will become invincible and dash straight towards one bro or other. The brothers can avoid this attack by jumping over him as he runs underneath, but if Mario or Luigi is attacked, he will be knocked off the screen and re-emerge when the invincibility wears off. However, a coin may occasionally appear, signaling a quick change of plans: if a coin appears above a bro's head, Bowser Memory M will jump and grab the coin (so the bro should refrain from jumping), or a coin could appear in front of a bro, signaling that Bowser Memory M will grab the coin and attack the bro nearby. Bowser Memory L Bowser Memory L also has two attacks: being chased by a Boo Memory or throwing a Hammer. When being chased by a Memory Boo, Bowser Memory L will run and jump over a Bro; the Bro must then jump over or on the Boo Memory. Bowser Memory L will often run in circles, alternating the bro he jumps over. He stops either after a few cycles or Boo Memory is defeated. In his other attack, Bowser Memory L will wield a Hammer and approach a bro, but will trip and toss the Hammer through the air and directly at his target. The flying Hammer can be defended against with the swing of a bro's own Hammer. Additionally, Bowser Memory L will take a step backwards when he is attacked. When he's attacked for a second time, he will run off of the screen, leaving Bowser Memory M to fight alone. Bowser Memory L will return after some time, but will retreat again when he's attacked two times. However, if Bowser Memory M is knocked out when Memory L runs away, he will revive Memory M before leaving the battle. Bowser Memory L also will sometimes throw Mushrooms to Bowser Memory M to recover 40 HP. He can also revive him via Memory 1-Up Mushrooms. Both entities have to be both knocked down in order to win the battle. Bowser Memory MLX Bowser Memory MLX is an opponent in the Gauntlet, and has to be defeated in ten turns or less. It could also be noted that Bowser Memory MLX is the only X boss (besides Bowser X) whose color scheme is not drastically altered from the original, instead appearing somewhat darker.